Presently, some types of multitrack or multielement magnetic heads used for magnetic tape recorders are constructed from ferrite sections separated by glass. The ferrite is initially machined and lapped into rectangular blocks, and saw cut to allow the insertion of glass between the sections that will define track width. It is generally necessary to use a relatively thick ferrite layer to minimize cracking of the brittle ferrite material during cutting and processing. Apparently, the amount of ferrite material used is for mechanical strength, and is not required for electrical or magnetic considerations. Also, it is necessary to have precise spacing between the cuts in the ferrite, as well as parallelism of the slots that are cut so that data signals may be properly recorded on the multiplicity of closely adjacent tracks. It would be desirable to use a multiplicity of narrow or thin saws or cutters joined in precise parallel alignment and uniformly spaced. However, if the cutter saws were too thin, the saws would tend to wobble when cutting through a thick ferrite layer.